Szatan (powieść wschodnia) Lermontowa
}} SZATAN (POWIEŚĆ WSCHODNIA) Lermontowa. Z wydania szóstego przełożył Michał Koroway-Metelicki Warszawa. Druk Zawiszewskiego, Chmielna 31. 1889. Дозволено Цензурою. Варшава, 16 Октября 1889 г. Część Pierwsza I. : «Szatan i Tamara» (1891)]] Posępny szatan, duch zuchwały Nad ziemią latał górnym szlakiem, W nim wspomnień roje powstawały, I otaczały go orszakiem Dni lepsze, gdy cherubinową Czystością jaśniał pośród świata, I kiedy - lśniąc promienną głową, Pozdrowień niosąc szczere słowo — Kometa w nim witała brata; Dni, kiedy grzechem nieskalany, Żądny wszechwiedzy i mądrości, Gwiazd koczujące karawany Z niebieskiej śledził wysokości; Gdy pełen wiary i miłości, Syn pierworodny w dniu tworzenia, Nie znał ni gniewu, ni zwątpienia, I nie groziło myślom jego Niepłodnych wieków przemijanie... Wspominał wiele.... i wszystkiego Przypomnieć sobie nie był w stanie. II. Już dawno wlókł w pustyni świata Skazaniec życie swe samotnie. Tak wiek za wiekiem mknęły lata, Tonęły w przeszłość niepowrotnie, Zmieniane jedne wnet drugiemi; A On, panując nędznej ziemi, Zasiewał złe bez przyjemności; Misterne sztuki jego sidła Nie spotykały przeciwności — I czynność złego jemu zbrzydła. III. I nad kaukazkich gór szczytami Wygnaniec raju przelatywał; Brylantowymi lśniąc śniegami, Olbrzymi Kazbek świat zadziwiał; Szczeliny paszcza była nizko, Jak żmii ciemne legowisko: To Darjał kręty się ukrywał; I Terek wiódł tam fal swych szyki, Jak lew z rozwianym w grzywie włosem, I ryczał. Słuchał go zwierz dziki; Huczącym przerażone głosem - W błękitach ptaki go słuchały; I chmur złocistych tam gromady Z południa biegły w dal na zwiady I ku północy odpływały; I nad nim skały gęstym tłumem Chyliły głowy zadumane, Wód Terekowych dziwnym szumem Do snu cichego kołysane; Na skałach groźnie się wznosiły Potężne baszt zamkowych gmachy, Z piorunów śpiących dumnie drwiły — Dzielne kaukazkich gór szyldwachy! Świat dzikiej pełen był urody I cudnie pięknym czar przyrody! Lecz szatan rzucił okiem wzgardy Na świat stworzony ręką Boga I został hardym, jak był hardy Z nieprzejednanem licem wroga. IV. Obrazy innej znów krainy Zakwitły w krasie żywej czyste: Rozkosznej Gruzii doliny Ustronie szczęściem promieniste! Kobierce ścielą się wzorzyste, Jak słupy sterczą tam ruiny, Strumienie wodę srebrną leją, Barwne na dnie ich śpią kamyki; W różowych gajach słodko pieją Urodę krasnych róż słowiki, Choć róże ich nie rozumieją; Jaworów wznoszą się konary, Wieńczy je bluszcz zieleniejący; Lękliwy jeleń wczas gorący Chowa się w chłodny cień pieczary... Wszędzie przyrody pięknej łaski, I szum, i gwar, i życia blaski; W południe palą ognia żary. Wspaniałych roślin są tysiące, Aromat rosy! A gdy słońce Już zajdzie i noc świat pomroczy, To błyszczą gwiazd promienne oczy; Jak dziewic Gruzii gorejące. Lecz świata czary nie wznieciły W wygnańca piersi niecielesnej Gry uczuć nowych, nowej siły, Oprócz zawiści gry bolesnej. Na wszystko patrzał wzgardy okiem I oburzony był widokiem. V. Szeroki dwór i dom wysoki Tam książe Hudał wybudował... Łez ludzkich wiele dom kosztował, Bo ciężkie sługom są wyroki Ich panów. Gór sąsiednich stoki Cień domu zwykle przyjmowały; Stopnie są w ścianie blizkiej skały, Wiodące do Aragwy wody; W rzece tej nieraz nurza wiadra; Chcąc niemi czerpnąć z fal ochłody, Tamara - córa księcia. Czadra''Czadra'' — rodzaj osłony głowy i twarzy kobiet wschodnich, w formie długiego ręcznika. Przypisek tłumacza. Osłania wdzięki jej urody. VI. W stronę, gdzie słała się dolina, Patrzał ponury dom ze skały; Lecz dziś w nim szumi bal wspaniały, Rozbrzmiewa surma, pachną wina: Dzisiaj wesele u Hudała, Przybyła doń rodzina cała. Na dachu zdobnym kobiercami Siedzi dziewica narzeczona Wśród towarzyszek młodych grona; W grach czas im schodzi. Za górami Słoneczna chowa się korona. Dziewice pieją swe piosenki I przyklaskują im we dłonie; Tamara bierze do swej ręki Bęben i wznosząc go nad skronie, Z jednej ku drugiej kręcąc stronie, To nagle lżej od ptaka leci, To znów się wstrzyma i zaczeka.... A rzęsy długie ma powieka, Rosą wilgotną wzrok się świeci; To na dół spuści czarne oczy, To mrugnie brewką na swą drużkę I po kobiercu ślizga, toczy Pięknie rzeźbioną, boską nóżkę. Radości pełna się uśmiecha: Dziecięca w oczach lśni uciecha. Z uśmiechem jasnym tego lica; Jak życie, młodość wesołego, Ledwo się zrówna gra księżyca, W strudze ruchomej błyszczącego. VII. : «Tamara Czarne»]] Klnę się na gwiazd północnych błyski, Na promień wschodu i zachodu: Tak dziwnie pięknej odaliski Nie brał w miłości swej uściski Nigdy perskiego król narodu; I haremowych fontann wody Przenigdy jeszcze, w letnie znoje Bryzgając swe perliste zdroje, Nie znały równej jej urody; Cudniejszych zaś nad jej warkoczy Śmiertelne nie widziały oczy. I klnę się od utraty raju Nie kwitła żadna krasawica, Mająca takie świetne lica, W południowego słońca kraju. VIII. Po raz ostatni dziś pląsała... - Niestety! wcześnie ją czekała Spadkobierczynię tę Hudała, Swobodną, rzeźwą i wesołą. Nic nie wiedzącą o serc bliźnie — Niewola w obcej jej Ojczyźnie I nieznajomych ludzi koło. Więc często chmurka wątpliwości, Na lica jasne padła mrokiem, Lecz ruch jej pełen był lekkości, Wyrazu, wdzięku i skromności, Gdy się ślizgała tańców krokiem. I gdyby szatan przelatując, W on czas swe oczy na nią rzucił, To dawnych braci swych żałując, Z westchnieniem wzrok by wnet odwrócił... IX. I szatan widział.... Ideały Życia dawnego w nim zadrgały, I wypłynęły zgasłe mary, I spadły rosą na pustynię Serca niemego. I duch kary Odczuł i pojął znów świątynię Piękności, dobra i wierzenia, I długo słodkim tym obrazem Szatan się cieszył- i marzenia O szczęściu dawnem wstały razem, Jakby za jedną druga gwiazda, Jak duchów napowietrznych jazda. Przykuty niewidzialną siłą, Z nową boleścią się zapoznał, Uczucie zmarłe przemówiło, Rodzinny język znowu poznał. Byłaż to chwila odrodzenia? Szatan fałszywych słów kuszenia Nie znalazł w myślach mimo chęci; Zapomnieć?.. Nie dał niepamięci Bóg, i on nie chciał zapomnienia. X. Na zachód łuk słoneczny gnie się, Zmęczony rumak jeźdźca niesie; Pan młody z sercem niecierpliwem, Z wejrzeniem czystem i Szczęśliwem, Widzi przed sobą brzeg zielony Aragwy. Za nim objuczony Ciągnie wielbłądów obóz mnogi, Już pomęczyły się okrutnie, I ledwo, ledwo wloką nogi, Dzwoneczki na nich dźwięczą smutnie. On sam, dzierżyciel Synodału, Rzemieniem w biodrach przepasany, Jedzie na czele karawany; Rękojeść szabli i kindżału, I strzelba, co śmierć celnie ciska, Broń cała — w słońcu świetnie błyska; I wiatr się bawi rękawami Czuchy''Ciucha'' — wierzchnie odzienie., co spływa w fałdów fale. Galony zdobią ją wspaniale... A siodło barwnie jedwabiami Szyte, a uzda z kutasami; Pod nim koń złoty, cały w mydle, Lecący szybko, jak na skrzydle; Swobodne dziecię Karabachu, Uszami strzyże i w przestrachu Chrapie i patrzy w głąb z urwiska, Gdzie rzeka fale swe przeciska. Tu droga wązka, niebezpieczna: Na lewo skały, w prawo błyska Gardzielą straszną topiel rzeczna. Już późno! Tam, gdzie zima wieczna, Gaśnie rumieniec; wstały mroki.... Podwoił orszak swoje kroki. XI. Oto! kaplicy szczyt się wznosi, W niej-jak podanie dawne głosi — Pogrzeban książę, teraz święty; Zabił go człowiek w złem zawzięty Bądź na igrzysko, bądź na bitwę — Ktokolwiek tędy się kierował, Zawsze gorliwie swą modlitwę U stóp kaplicy ofiarował, A tej modlitwy cudna siła Od muzułmanów go chroniła. I tak czyniły dawne rody, Lecz zwyczaj złamał książę młody; Zdradliwych sideł swych urokiem Szatan mu ducha oczarował: Książę okryty nocy mrokiem, W myślach swą lubą już całował... W tem przed nim cienie dwa mignęły... I więcej... Wystrzał!... Echa drgnęły! I powstał książę na strzemieniu, Nasunął papach''Papach'' — czapka w rodzaju Erywańskiej. na ciemieniu I nie dał z ust wylecić słowu: Błysnęła w ręku lufa celna, Spojona z koniem postać dzielna Leciała orłem... Strzał padł znowu! I dziki krzyk, jęk po nim głuchy Rozniosły echa w tej godzinie... I pierzchli — jako nocne duchy — Gruzińcy w strachu po dolinie. XII. Scichło!... Mordercy wzięli łupy, I pozostały w miejscu trupy, A na nie — w strachu drząc — patrzały Wielbłądy — zbite w ciasne kupy, I w takt dzwoneczki im jęczały. Złupiona karawana cała, I chrześcian leżą zimne ciała; Nad niemi nocny ptak ulata; Cmentarna ich nie schowa krata, Ani klasztornych głazów płyty, Gdzie proch praojców był ukryty; Nie przyjdą siostry ich z matkami, Okryte czader osłonami, Ze smutkiem, łkaniem i modłami Na groby ich z dalekiej strony! Lecz za to chrześcian wiernych syny- Tu! pod tą skałą, u drożyny Wzniosą na pamięć krzyż święcony... Gdy przyjdą wiosny narodziny. Bluszcz krzyż popieści i owinie Swych liści splotem szmaragdowym, I pod symbolem Chrystusowym. Wędrowiec — dążąc ku rodzinie — Odpocznie, krzyża nie ominie..... XIII. Leci koń — pełen niepokoju, Chrapie i rwie się jak do boju; To nagle stanie w całym pędzie, Rozdziera nozdrzy swych krawędzie I ogniem z nich płomiennym bucha, A uchem czujnem wiatrów słucha; To znów porywa się z kopyta I z roztrzepaną grzywą — wrzący — Pędzi szalony i nie pyta... Na koniu jeździec jest milczący: Do grzywy końskiej przypadł głową, Wącha się w stronę tę i ową, I nie kieruje już cuglami, Zasunął nogi swe w strzemiona, Krwi zaś czerwonej strumieniami Czaprak i czucha poplamiona.... Rumaku! pana swego dzielnie Wyniosłeś z boju, jako strzała, Lecz osetyniec mierzył celnie, I kula w mroku go dognała XIV. Hudał z rodziną przerażony! W podwórzu ciśnie się lud tłumnie: Czyj koń przyleciał zapalony I padł na głazy u wrót szumnie? Kto jest ten jeździec trupio blady? Miał jeszcze walki świeże ślady Na czole smagłem, choć nieżywy; Z bronią skrwawioną i z odzieniem, Ostatniem dłoni zaciśnieniem Trzymał się włosa końskiej grzywy... Nie długoś, ty, narzeczonego Czekała — piękny mój aniele! Dotrzymał słowa książęcego I oto! przybył na wesele... Ale już konia szalonego, Nie pokieruje ręka jego!... XV. Na dom spokojny i bez troski — Jak piorun — spadła straszna kara Odczuła ciężko wyrok Boski, Płacze na łożu swem Tamara; I łza za łzą po licach płynie, Jej pierś wysoko, trudno dyszy... I oto! nagle niby słyszy Czarowną mowę gdzieś w wyżynie: "O, nie płacz, dziecię! Rosą wody Żywej twa łza na trupie lody Nie spadnie, tylko zamgli jasne Twe oczy i blask zgasi młody... Jej żarem spalisz lice własne! Dziś on w dalekich sfer przezroczu, Nie dojdą doń twych smutków wieści, Wzrok bezcielesny jego oczu Niebieskie światło teraz pieści; On słyszy chórów rajskich dźwięki... Czem dlań ból ziemski i radości, Dziewicy smętnej łzy i jęki, Kiedy szczęśliwy w raju gości. O mówię ci, istocie biednej, Wierzaj mi, losy ziemskiej treści Nie warte są chwileczki jednej Żalu twojego i boleści! "W napowietrznym oceanie, I bez żagli i bez steru, Płyną w zgodnej karawanie Gwiazdy w pośród fal eteru. Gdzie pól obszar nieskończony, Bez podstawy i sklepienia, Błądzą chmurek miljony - Tak powiewnych, jak marzenia. Żal rozłąki, czas witania Chwilki wśród nich nie zagości, I nie mają pożądania Ni przeszłości, ni przyszłości. Gdy w pierś twoją godzą ciosy, Kipi boleść w niej namiętna, Przypomniawszy chmurek losy, Bądź - jak one — obojętna! "Jak tylko noc na Kaukaz mrokiem Padnie i szczyty gór zaleje; Jak tylko świat, jej słów urokiem Oczarowany, zaniemieje; Jak tylko wietrzyk po nad skałą Roślinką zakołysze małą, I ptaszek, co się chował w trawie — We mroku śmielszy frunie żwawiej, I pod zielonym winogradem Pijący rosę łonem radem Kwiat nocny wzniesie swe kielichy; Jak tylko miesiąc złoty, cichy Twarz swą wynurzy z gór załomu, Na ciebie spojrzy pokryjomu: Ku tobie skrzydeł lot rozwinę I na twe rzęsy jedwabiste Sny będę wionął pozłociste, Nim z jutrznią w stronę swą odpłynę...." XVI. Umilkły słowa i umarły, Jeden za drugim przeszły dźwięki. Zrywa się biedna, pełna męki I patrzy..... w piersi jej się zwarły Uczucia smutku, strachu jęki I zachwyt..... ognie serce żarły, Spadając burzą na duch miękki. Jej dusza rwała pęt okowy, W jej żyłach piorun przelatywał, I głos ten dziwnie dla niej nowy Bez przerwy, ciągle się odzywał. I już nad ranem — snu ochocza — Zmęczone oko zasklepiła, Lecz we śnie znowu ją wzburzyła Mara nieznana i prorocza: Przybysz milczący, niemy, mglisty, W nieziemskiej krasie uroczysty — Stanął u łóża cichym krokiem I patrzał na nią takim wzrokiem Rzewnego smutku i miłości, Jak gdyby pełen był żałości. To nie był anioł — stróż, obrońca, Nie niebieskiego postać gońca: Wieniec promienny i tęczowy Nie zdobił świetnie jego głowy; To nie był piekieł duch niesforny, Męczennik grzeszny i w złem mocny, Ale był jako brzask wieczorny: Ni światło dzienne, ni mrok nocny. Część Druga. I. : «Demon i anioł z duszą Tamary» (1891)]] "O, przebacz, ojcze, swej Tamarze. Zaniechaj gniewu raz twojego, Ja sercu milczeć nie rozkażę, Nie płaczę z żalu daremnego.... Napróżno do nas tłumną rzeszą Piękni młodzieńce przybywają... Czyż w Gruzii dziewic już nie mają? Nie będę żoną. Niech nie śpieszą!... O, nie bądź, ojcze, tak surowy! Tyś sam już spostrzegł: każdy nowy Dzień niesie sercu nowe blizny, Jam jest ofiarą złej trucizny! Niepokonaną marą targa Mnie duch zły — ciężka moja skarga! W klasztorne powiedź córkę progi, Tam nie dostąpi mię pokusa, Tam się pozbędę serca trwogi, Tam mię obroni moc Chrystusa. Nie zaznam w świecie już wesela... Niech więc świętego gmachu cisza, Niechaj zawczasu smutna cela Przyjmie mię, jak grobowa nisza." II. I za rodziny tęsknej zgodą Poszła w klasztorny gmach dziewica; Jej kibić cudną, jej pierś młodą Okryła gruba włosiennica. Ale i mniszki proste stroje, Jak i złotogłów przedtem drogi, Nie zażegnały grzesznej trwogi: W jej sercu wrzały niepokoje. I przed ołtarzem, wśród powodzi Świateł i śpiewów uroczystych, Często w pośrodku modlitw czystych Jej uszu znany głos dochodzi. Wznosił się obraz znanej twarzy U kapiteli kolumnady, Dźwięk go nie zdradzał, ani ślady; W mgle woniejącej trybularzy Świecił jak gwiazda cichą nocą, Wabił i wołał... Ale po co?... III. Pomiędzy dwoma pagórkami Ściany skrywały się klasztoru, Zamknięte były szeregami Topoli drzew i drzew jaworu. Gdy mrokiem gęstym noc spadała, W oknach za kratą mniszki drgała Lampa wśród ciemnych fal przestworu. Migdałów drzewa cień rzucały, I stróże grobów — krzyże stały W milczeniu niemem i ponurem; Chór ptasi śpiewał z drugim chórem; A po kamieniach w szumnej grozie Źródeł chłodzących dźwięczne fale Leciały — skacząc, i przy skale Łącząc przyjaźnie prąd w wąwozie, Pędziły dalej w inne strony, Wśród krzów, ozdobnych w kwiatów szrony. IV. Na północ gór widniały ściany. Gdy jutrzni wschodzi brzask różany; Gdy — napełniając głąb doliny — Obłoczki sine się unoszą, I z licem na wschód — mueziny Ludowi chwilę modlitw głoszą; Gdy już się dzwonu głos rozlega I drżąc w spokojnej rannej porze — W dolinie falą się rozbiega, Echem odbija się w klasztorze; Gdy cudnie marząc o kochanku, Gruzinka, schodząc z gór krużganku: Idzie, by przynieść wody w dzbanku: W chwilę pięknego tak poranku Gór łańcuch wznosił pod błękity Jasno-liliowe, śnieżne szczyty. A w czas zachodu blask różowy Spływał na Kaukaz. Wtedy góry U stóp swych mając, na ich głowy Spoglądał Kazbek z po nad chmury, Ozdobny w turban, w złotogłowy. V. Ale Tamarę myśl przestępna Dręczy; jej dusza niedostępna Zachwytom czystym. Piękność świata Przed nią się zjawia w smutku kirze; Nie bawi jej w rozpaczy wirze. Ni ranku brzask, ni nocy szata. Bywało, ledwo z nocą razem Na ziemię świeżość, zstąpi rzeźwa, Już ona padnie przed obrazem W szaleństwie uczuć swych nietrzeźwa I płacze; w koło cisza głucha, Jej pierś jękami wciąż wybucha... I drząc — podróżnik pilnie słucha I myśli: "to duch górski jęczy, Przykuty mocno do pieczary!" I wnet kopytem rumak dźwięczy, Bo jeźdzca gonią strachów mary... VI. Często — w tęsknocie smętnej blada — Tamara koło okna siada — W myśleniu niemem pogrążona I patrzy w dal osamotniona; Tak cały dzień czekając — wzdycha... "On przyjdzie!" mówi jej ktoś z cicha. Niedarmo miała sny radosne, W których się zjawiał duch powiewny; Niedarmo oczy miał żałosne I głos tak cudny, taki rzewny! Już dawno dusza jej w rozterce, Choć nie wie sama: zkąd?... dla czego? Do świętych modli się, a serce... Serce jej modli się do niego. Zmęczona walką tą bez końca — Już się pochyla na swe łoże, Lecz wnet się zrywa — cała drżąca — I uspokoić się nie może: Goreją plecy, pierś się wznosi, Tchu braknie, oczy zamierają, Ciało uścisków szuka, prosi, Na ustach pocałunki tają... .................................. .................................. VII. Pagórki Gruzii i doliny Już mgłami okrył płaszcz wieczorny. Pod klasztor przybył w odwiedziny Szatan potrzebie swej pokorny. Lecz długo, długo duch niesforny Świątyni ciszy i pokuty Naruszyć nie śmiał; w te minuty Już gotów był-jak się zdawało — Porzucić zamiar swój okrutny; Koło klasztoru brodzi smutny, A serce żądzą w nim pałało; Od kroków jego drżą drzew liście. Wzniósł oczy; widzi w jej pokoju Lampę płonącą promieniście; A ona czeka w niepokoju. I wśród milczenia powszechnego Słychać czyngara''Czyngar'' — rodzaj gitary. brzęczącego Dźwięk... tony pieśni się rozległy, Za nimi inne biegły, biegły, Jak łzy spokojnie i miarowo; Były to takie dźwięki pieśni, Jak gdyby dla tej ziemskiej cieśni Stworzyć je mieli niecieleśni. Może to anioł, — chcąc na nowo Odrodzić w druhu przyjaźń starą, Przeszłości dzieląc się z nim marą, Napełnił celę pieśni gwarą, Żeby osłodzić mu cierpienie?... Jej miłość smętną, jej wzburzenie Raz pierwszy pojął duch pomroku... Chce lecieć: skrzydło się nie rusza! Do głębi trwoży się mu dusza... I cudo! błysła kropla w oku, W oku, co łzą się nie zaprósza... Po dziś dzień widać koło celi Kamień na wylot przepalony, Piorunem łzy tej wydrążony... Łzy takiej ludzie nie przeleli! VIII. Już wchodzi; kochać świat gotowa Dusza — dla dobra w nim otwarta; I myśli: oto! chwila nowa, Przyszłość w niej cała jest zawarta! I uczuł w sercu duch zuchwały Niemiły dreszcz oczekiwania, Strach niepewności oniemiały, Jakoby w pierwszy raz spotkania: Złe wróżby duszę mu zalały... I wszedł do celi już nakoniec; Przed nim — cherubin, raju goniec, Obrońca jej i jej pociecha, Koło niej stoi z czołem jasnem I nie po ziemsku się uśmiecha I ją osłania skrzydłem własnem..... I promień światła anielskiego Oślepił nagle wzrok nieczysty, Zamiast witania uprzejmego — Zawołał anioł uroczysty; IX. "Duchu występny, w grzechu mocny, Kto wołał ciebie w mrok północny I kto cię przysłał tu na zwiady? Tu złe przenigdy nie gościło, Świątynię sercu memu miłą Opuści wychodź — rad, nie rady, I niech zaginą twoje ślady!" Szatan uśmiechnął się zjadliwie I błysnął okiem nienawiści. Znów zapałała w nim złośliwie Skra dawna zemsty i zawiści. "Moją jest!" rzekł do niebios gońca, "Nad piekieł stoi już brzegami, Przybyłeś późny jej obrońca, Nie jest ci danym sąd nad nami. Na pierś jej grzeszną moje ręce Pokładły pieczęć nieśmiertelną! Świątyni twojej niema więcej; Tu ja mam władzę niepodzielną!" I anioł oczu smętnych wzrokiem Na nią raz jeszcze spojrzał szczerze. I zwolna skrzydłem swem szerokiem Wionął i stopił się w eterze.... ........................................... X. TAMARA. Mowa twa pełna okropności! Kto jesteś: piekieł duch, czy nieba? Czego chcesz? SZATAN. Tyś jest cud piękności! TAMARA. Lecz ktoś ty? kto?... mów! czego trzeba? SZATAN. Jam ten, któregoś ty słuchała W cichości mroków, w nocnej dobie, Myśl moja w duszy twej szeptała; Mój smutek przez mgłę tyś widziała, Mój obraz blady miałaś w sobie; Jam ten, czyj wzrok nadzieję gubi. Ledwo nadzieja ta zaświta; Jam ów jest, ktory tem się chlubi, Że każdy go przekleństwy wita. Podemną gwiazd mkną korowody; Jam biczem krwawym ludzkiej ziemi, Jam król wszechwiedzy, król swobody, Jam niebios wrogiem, złem przyrody, I widzisz — jam pod stopy twemi! I jam ci przyniósł rozrzewnienie, I łzy i modlitw ciche jęki, I pierwsze ziemskie me cierpienie, I pierwsze duszy mojej męki... Chciej pojąć gorzkich słów zwierzenie! Niebiosom może mię powrócić Miłości twojej żywe słowo I natchnąć pierś mą siłą nową, Szatańską dumę precz odrzucić, W pokorę zmienić aniołową. Niewolnik, w ciebie tylko wierzę! Do ciebie pierwsze ślę pacierze, Do ciebie pierwszy głos błagalny! Dla ciebie duch mój niezniszczalny Śmiertelną szatę przyjmie szczerze! Gdym ciebie ujrzał, mimowoli Uczułem w sobie skrę zazdrości; Opuścić ciebie?... nie! tej roli Nie spełnię w tarze namiętności! I oto! przyszła dziś godzina: W bezkrwistem sercu buchnął płomień, Syknęła zmarła w niem gadzina, Zapałał stosem iskry promień! Bez ciebie czas czem nieskończony? Czem dóbr mych obszar niezmierzony? Świątynią pustą, zgasłym zniczem, Zamarłym dźwiękiem... zgoła niczem! TAMARA. Opuść mię duchu fałszywości! Zamilcz, niewierzę mowie wroga! Ja pragnę modlić się do Boga, A ty mię wikłasz w sieć chytrości... Będę ofiarą twojej zdrady Tyś myśl słabnącą opanował; Twe słowa — to ogniste jady... Po coś mnie biedną umiłował? SZATAN. Po co — o, piękna? Nie wiem tego, Ale z przestępnej mojej głowy, Czując prąd życia świetniejszego, Zerwałem wieniec mój cierniowy I w proch rozbiłem gmach przeszłości; Me piekło, raj mój w tobie gości! O! kocha cię nieskazitelną Miłością dusza moja wolna, Istotą całą nieśmiertelną... Dusza twa kochać tak nie zdolna! Znam cię przez wieków długie lata, Widziałem cię, jak widzę ninie, Przez eterycznych sfer pustynie Płynącą na początku świata. Już dawno — trwożąc serce biedne — Imię twe słodkie mnie dźwięczało; W dni szczęścia, w raju ciebie jednej Duchowi memu brakowało. Ty nie zrozumiesz: duch swobody, Znosiłem gorzkie umęczenie Przez szereg wieków, nieskończenie, Nie oczekując w złem nagrody, Nie mając w dobrem krzty osłody Czując i rozkosz i cierpienie; Musiałem sam się sobą nudzić, Tą walką wieczną wciąż się trudzić, A niosąc wieków potępienie, Żałować ciągle i nie pragnąć, Znać wszystko, wszystko czuć i widzieć, Wbrew woli wszystko nienawidzieć I do niczego się nie nagiąć!... Zaledwo losy się spełniły, I wyrok Boski zabrzmiał z góry, Wnet mię na wieki opuściły Ramiona świata i natury..... W mgle siniejącej przestrzeń stała; Ujrzałem w on czas, jak wspaniała Dawno mi znanych gwiazd gromada W wieńcach weselnych wśród wszechświata Płynęła... lecz dawnego brata Nie chciała świetna znać plejada! Wygnańców, losy me dzielących W rozpaczy ja nawoływałem, Lecz słów ich, oczu złością skrzących Niestety! sam nie poznawałem. I rozwinąłem skrzydła w strachu, Leciałem w przestrzeń bez otuchy... W nieskończoności płynąc gmachu, Mnie omijały bratnie duchy, I raj i świat był niemy, głuchy. Tak — ster straciwszy, łódka płynie Podczas szumiących fal wzburzenia, Niepewna swego przeznaczenia, Czy ocaleje, czy zaginie. Tak — gdy brzask ranny muska góry, Samotny odłam grzmotnej chmury, W lazurów wznosząc się otchłani, Niepewien zgoła swej przystani, Bez celu i bez śladu goni, Bóg wie, do jakich sfer ustroni! Ludźmi nie długo kierowałem, Zakułem łatwo ich w obroże, Wszystko - co piękne — zniesławiałem, Szlachetne wiodłem na bezdroże. Nie długo! płomień czystej wiary Jam w nich zagasił... Mojej pracy Czyż warci byli ci prostacy, Lub obłudnicy, godni kary? I skryłem się w wąwozów nory, Brodziłem, jako meteory W głębokiej nocy gęstym mroku... I pędził jeździec z strachem w oku, Ognikiem blizkim uwiedziony, I w bezdnię z koniem zawalony Napróżno wołał — i ślad krwawy Brzegi przepaści przyjmowały.... Ale złośliwe te zabawy Nie długo mi się podobały, W walce z potężnym huraganem, O!jakże często, wznosząc kurze, Z czołem — piorunem przepasanem — Leciałem szumnie w czarnej chmurze, Chcąc w żywiołowych burz szermierce Natrętne myśli swe zagłuszyć I szemrające stłumić serce I samą pamięć zawieruszyć! Czemże są ludzkie utrapienia I nieszczęść ludzkich opowieści Od pokolenia w pokolenia Przed chwilką jedną mej boleści Nieuznanego udręczenia? Czem ludzie? Życie ich co znaczy? Ten śmierć już widział, ten zobaczy! Sąd choć potępi, to przebaczy; Jest miłosierdzie, są nadzieje! A mnie zrozumieć nikt nie raczy, I smutku pełne są me dzieje! Smutek ten zawsze, każdą chwilę, To jako wąż się pieści mile, To pali, to znów skrą omamień Świeci, to ciąży — jako kamień — I jest jak pomnik na mogile, W której zamarło pragnień tyle! TAMARA. Po cóż mam wiedzieć o żałobie, Nawiedzającej cię smutkami? Zgrzeszyłeś..... SZATAN. Czy przeciwko tobie? TAMARA. Nas słyszeć mogą..... SZATAN. My tu sami. TAMARA. A Bóg? SZATAN. Na niebie!... Bóg spojrzenia. Nie rzuci na tę ziemię ciemną. TAMARA. A piekło? Męki potępienia? SZATAN. Więc cóż? Tam będziesz razem ze mną! TAMARA. Ktokolwiek — o! przygodny druhu, Jesteś: słuchając męczennika, Ja czuję rozkosz tajną w duchu, Choć zamęt myśli me przenika. Lecz jeśli mowa twa fałszywa, Jeśli masz zamiar samoluba... Miej litość!... O ja nieszczęśliwa! Na co ci duszy mojej zguba? Czyż niebo dla mnie jest łaskawsze, Żeś spostrzegł mię w szeregu innych, Żeś wybrał oczy moje łzawsze?... Równie mnie piękną znajdziesz zawsze Wśród dziewic czystych i niewinnych!... Nie! daj mi słowo przyrzeczenia... Powiedz! wszak widzisz me cierpienia I widzisz smętne me oblicze! Strach we mnie pieścisz mimowoli... Lecz ty nie zechesz mej niedoli, Tyś pojął moje sny dziewicze! Klnij mi się, że pożądań złego Raz się zarzekasz najgoręcej! Czyliż już nienaruszonego Słowa przysięgi niema więcej?.... SZATAN. Klnę się na pierwszych dni tworzenie, Klnę się na koniec świata tego, Klnę się na wiecznych prawd promienie I hańbę czynu zbrodniczego; Klnę się na gorzkie grzechów męki, Na krótkie zwycięztw mych marzenia, Na powitalne uściśnienia, Na pożegnalne twojej ręki; Klnę się na duchów szereg mnogi, Na losy braci mi podwładne, Aniołów męztwo bezprzykładne, Gdy ku mnie błyska miecz ich wrogi; Klnę się na czeluść czarną piekła, Świątynię ziemi i na ciebie, Na łzę, co pierwsza ci pociekła, Na oko twe utkwione w niebie; Na ust niewinnych twoich tchnienie, Na falę włosów jedwabistych; Klnę się na szczęście, na cierpienie, Na ognie uczuć płomienistych: Jużem się zarzekł nienawiści, Jużem się zarzekł zemsty, pychy, Od fałszu duch mój się oczyści, Rozbiję trucizn mych kielichy; Ja pragnę z niebem się pogodzić, Ja chcę się modlić, chcę odrodzić, Chcę w dobro wierzyć, chcę miłować, Złe czyny chcę odpokutować. I zetrę ślady niebios kary, Szpecące dumne moje czoło; I niech bezemnie świat ten stary Ku kresom toczy swoje koło! Wierzaj mi! jeden ja jedynie Ciebiem zrozumiał i ocenił, Jam w tobie uznał swą świątynię, W niewolę władzę mą zamienił. Miłości pragnę twej — jak daru, Za chwilkę wieczność dam ci całą; W miłości, w gniewie, wierz — Tamaro, Duszę mam wielką i wspaniałą! Daj mi twój rozkaz! Rzeknij słowo: W nadziemskie cię uniosę sfery! Tam będziesz druhem mym, królową Posłuszne będą ci etery! I bez współczucia, bez żałości Będziesz na ziemskie patrzeć sprawy, Gdzie nie masz istnej szczęśliwości, Wiecznego piękna, wiecznej sławy; Gdzie kary boskie, ludzkie zbrodnie, Poziomych uczuć gdzie pełzanie, Gdzie nienawidzieć, kochać godnie — Serca lękliwe nie są w stanie. Czyliż ty nie wiesz, czem miłości Kaprysy zmienne są u ludzi? To falowanie krwi młodości, Ale dni biegną — krew się studzi. Kto z nich się oprzeć kiedy zdoła Rozstania chwilom, serca nudzie, Nowości ponętnego czoła, Swawoli marzeń? próżny trudzie! O, nie! nie tobie z licem jasnem, Wiedz! przeznaczyły tak już losy, W milczeniu zwiędnąć w kole ciasnem, Zazdrości grubej znosić ciosy, Wśród lekkomyślnych dusz i chłodnych Przyjaciół zdradnych, wrogów silnych, Strachów, nadziei, prac bezpłodnych, Zawodów ciężkich, nieomylnych! I wierzaj mi, klasztoru wieko Nie schroni cię od namiętności Wśrod modlitw równieś ty daleko Od bóstwa, niebios i ludzkości! O, piękna! wiedzieć tyś powinna, Twa przyszłość dzisiaj się pogłębia. Czeka cię dzisiaj droga inna, Zachwytów nowych czeka głębia! Pozostaw dawne twe żądanie I świat ten nędzny losom jego, Albowiem wwiodę cię w otchłanie Poznania świata nieziemskiego. I tłumy duchów mych podniebnych Pod stopy przyprowadzę twoje; Orszak czarownych mych służebnych Będzie twe, piękna, strzedz podwoje. Dla ciebie z gwiazdy- tam! na wschodzie, Koronę zerwę promienistą I rosę wezmę z róż w ogrodzie, I rosą ją obryzgam czystą. Z zachodzącego słońca nici Różowych utkam pas bogaty Na ozdobienie twej kibici, I wonne dam ci aromaty! Dziwnymi dźwięki słuch zbogacę, Obcymi dla śmiertelnych synów; Wspaniałe wzniosę ci pałace Z turkusów cudnych i bursztynów. I spuszczę się w bezdenne morze, I lot rozwinę na obłoki, I dam ci wszystko co świat może, Lecz kochaj mię!... XI. — I zbliżył kroki, I zlekka usty płomiennemi Dotknął dziewicy drżącej wargi, I odparł słowy kuszącemi Jej modły ciche, rzewne skargi. I moc potężna w jego oku Paliła biedną. W nocy mroku Błyszczał, jak kindżał nieodparty, Był w żądzy jednej cały zwarty, I splamił życia czyste karty, I pocałował ją duch kary, Napełnił serce jej trucizną... Dotknięta straszną ducha blizną Krzyknęła — czując ból bez miary... Skupiły się w tym krzyku żary Miłości, modły, wyrzut, męki, I brak nadziei i brak wiary I pożegnalne życia jęki... XII. Była już północ. O tej porze Z deską żelazną, koło ściany, Pełniąc w noc służbę przy klasztorze, Zwolna stróż chodził zadumany, Stawiając kroki swoje miernie; I koło celi mniszki stary Wstrzymał się nagle, bo niezmiernie Zmąciły duch mu nocne mary. W koło mrok nocy gęsty, chłodny!... On słyszał — tak mu się zdawało — Ust dwojga pocałunek zgodny, Krzyk, jęk chwilowy... echo brzmiało, I niepoczciwie drgnęło serce Zwątpieniem zwykłem u człowieka... Lecz błysło mgnienie, po rozterce Zacichło wszystko; li z daleka, Wiatr to przybywa, to ucieka, I liście szemrzą ciche żale, I z brzegiem ciemnym szepcą fale, Które toczyła górska rzeka. Ażeby ducha złego czary Męczące serce precz zażegnać — Modlitwę świętą zmawia stary, Niepokój z duszy chce odegnać; I pierś wzburzoną, pełną strachu Zbroi w znak krzyża, miast pancerza, I w koło klasztornego gmachu W milczeniu kroki znów odmierza. XIII. Jak peri śpiąca — cicha, miła Leżała w trumnie bez tchu łona; Bielszą i czystszą, niż osłona. Bladością pięknych lic świeciła. Powieki szczelnie już zaskrzepły... Lecz któżby nie powiedział, Boże, Iż wzrok cudowny zbudzić może Promienne jasnym brzaskiem zorze, Lub pocałunek druha ciepły? Ale napróżno promień złoty Po nich ożywcze ślizgał groty, I usta krewnych w niemym smutku Je całowały już bez skutku, Bo gdzie śmierć pieczęć położyła, Tam jej nie zerwie żadna siła! XIV. I nigdy jeszcze tak czarowny, I taki barwny, tak bogaty Nie był jej przystrój: śliczne kwiaty. Jak żąda obrzęd nieodzowny, Pysznie odświętne zdobią szaty I leją miłe aromaty, Lecz zaciśnięte martwą dłonią Już się od śmierci nie obronią. I żadnych śladów twarz jej biała O smutnym końcu nie zdradzała, Że zgasła w walce i boleści. I była pełną tej piękności, Co na posągach tylko gości — Kutych z marmuru, tej, co treści Myślowej, uczuć pozbawiona — Jest w morzach śmierci pogrążona. Uśmiech, co w chwili jej konania Na ustach mignął tak i został, W nim była mowa narzekania, Nie każdy ją odczytać sprostał. Był w nim lodowy wyraz wzgardy Duszy, co zwiędnąć jest gotowa, Ostatniej myśli smutek twardy, Bezdźwięczne pożegnania słowa, Daremny odblask chwil minionych, Uśmiech ten — wiele był zimniejszy Od oczu śmiercią powleczonych, Beznadziejnością swą martwiejszy. Tak — w czas zachodu uroczysty, Kiedy już zapadł wóz ognisty, W otchłaniach złota roztopiony, To śnieg Kaukazu w oka mgnieniu W odcień purpury ozdobiony — Błyszczy we mroków oddaleniu; Lecz blask promienia tego marny: W pustyni światła nie roznieci, Niczyjej drogi nie oświeci I sam zapadnie w pomrok czarny.... XV. Krewnych, sąsiadów nieszczęśliwy Orszak wyrusza w drogę smutnie. Hudał, targając włos sędziwy, W milczeniu rażąc pierś okrutnie. Po raz ostatni już dosiada Białogrzywego swego konia. I pochód ruszył. Do ustronia Trzy doby dążyć mu wypada. Tam — gdzie praojców leżą kości, Czeka przybytek spokojności... Był przodek jeden u Hudała, Grabił, rabował wciąż dopóty, Dopóki go nie przełamała Choroba: nastał czas pokuty; Pragnąc odkupić życia grzechy, On przyrzekł wznieść cerkiewne mury, Gdzie granit wznosi się ponury, Gdzie zamieć huczy, gdzie uciechy Sęp szuka lecąc po nad chmury, Między śniegami więc Kazbeku Wkrótce świątynia szczyt wznosiła— I oto! mija już czas wieku: Grzesznika śmierć uspokoiła. Tak zamieniono w cmentarzysko Skałę, co z chmurą tylko żyła, Jakoby śmierci przystań była Cieplejszą, gdy pod niebios blisko; Jakoby dalej śpiąc od ludzi, Spokojniej było w grobu cieśni.... Napróżno! zmarłym nic się nie śni I nic do życia nie przebudzi! XVI. Tam — gdzie eterów płyną fale, Jeden z aniołów skrzydłozłoty Wysoko wznosił swe poloty I — duszy grzesznej kojąc żale — W niebieskich sfer ją niósł namioty; I słodką mową pocieszenia Jej wątpliwości rozwiązywał, I ślady winy i cierpienia Strumieniem własnych łez omywał. Zdaleka dźwięki śpiewne raju Już ku nim biegły, kiedy nagle Szatan z bezdennych piekieł kraju Wzbił w górę ku nim skrzydeł żagle. I groźny był. jak wicher szumny, A świetny, jako błyskawica, I w zuchwałości pychy dumnej Przemówił: "moja niewolnica"! Ku piersi ciśnie się anioła Z modlitwą świętą, strachem drżąca Tamary dusza — nie wiedząca; Czy Bóg, czy szatan ją powoła. Lecz szatan przed nią!... Któż go może W tej chwili poznać? wielki Boże! Jak nienawistnem patrzał okiem! Jakiej straszliwej złości wzrokiem; Złości, co nie zna nigdy końca, I tchnęła śmierci zimnym mrokiem Twarz nieruchoma i grożąca! "Szczeźnij, ponury duchu złości!" Zabrzmiały słowa aniołowe, "Tryumfy twoje są jałowe, Wyroki dzisiaj przyszły nowe, Wyroki Boskiej łaskawości! Minęło próby doświadczenie: Ziemskie zrzuciła już odzienie Spadły z niej grzechów ludzkich pęta, I będzie do nas w niebo wzięta. Dusza jej była z dusz tych jedna, Dla których życie — chwilką marną, Chwilką nieznośną i męczarną, Które dopiero Bóg pojedna. Z eterów lepszych materyału Stwórca dał fibry im subtelne, Nie dla ziemskiego ideału. Lecz czyste i nieskazitelne! Za cenę straszną odkupiła Zwątpień i mąk swych ciężkie drogi: Ona kochała i walczyła! — I raj otworzył przed nią progi!" I anioł oczu srogich groty Na kusiciela z mocą rzucił, Z radością podniósł skrzydeł loty I wesół w niebo z nią powrócił. I przeklął szatan pokonany Swych bezrozumnych pragnień mary, I znów, w swej dumie niezłamany, Został w wszechświecie nieuznany — Sam, bez miłości i bez wiary!... U schyłku kamienistej góry, Po nad doliną kajszaurską — Do dziś zamkowe stoją mury I okolicę zdobią górską. Kraj dotąd pełen strasznych gadek; Gdy o nich prawią dzieciom starzy, To dziatki bledną na swej twarzy... Jak widmo — dziejów dziwnych świadek — Pomnik w pośrodku drzew czernieje. Na dole nizko auł''Auł'' — wieś. Przypisek tłumacza. leży, I ziemia kwitnie, zielenieje, I głosów chór niezgodny bieży, Gubiąc się... Idą karawany I dzwonią, wlokąc się z daleka, I jako rumak rozhukany — Przez mgły spadając — leci rzeka. I krasą cudną, wiecznie młodą, Swieżością, słońcem i pogodą Przyroda cieszy się — jak dziecię, Którego brzemię trosk nie gniecie. Lecz zamek stoi dziś w żałobie. Spełniwszy służby swej koleje, Jak starzec biedny, kiedy w grobie Pochował z dziećmi swe nadzieje, I oczekują tam miesiąca Ukryci nowi w nim mieszkańce: Wtedy tam radość kipi wrząca, Brzęczą i biegną na wsze krańce. Tam pająk, dziś pustelnik nowy, Wyprzędza sieci swych osnowy, Jaszczurcza igra tam rodzina, Wesoło bawiąc się na dachu; Ostrożnie sunie się gadzina Z szczeliny zamkowego gmachu I dalej pełznie na krużganek, W potrójny zwija się wnet wianek, Potem wyciągnie się — jak długa — Błyszcząc, jak w dłoni bohatera Bułat, gdy ranny już umiera, Zbyteczny, ale wierny sługa.. — Tam dzisiaj dziko! Żadne ślady Nie pozostały! Czas zagłady Dokonał. Przeszłość przeleciała, Jakoby nigdy i nie była, I Hudałowa przeszła chwała, I córa jego przeszła miła... I kości ich oddane ziemi; Ale w chmur łonie jeszcze ninie Widnieje cerkiew na wyżynie, Broniona skrzydły anielskiemi. I z nią zawarły swe przymierze Czarne przy wrotach jej granity; Każdy z nich warstwą lodu kryty, Który im służy za pancerze, I każdy wiernie miejsca strzeże. I lawin sennych tam gromady, Spadając z gór, jak wodospady — Raptownie mrozem pochwycone, Wiszą dokoła nachmurzone. I zamieć wieczna jak stróż chodzi I pył z sędziwych ścian zdmuchuje I albo trele swe wywodzi, Albo szyldwachów nawołuje. W dalekie kraje, w obce strony O tej świątyni odgłos płynie, Lecz ku niej śpieszą li jedynie Obłoków wschodnich legiony, I nad rodziną płyt mogilnych Nikt nie wylewa łez bezsilnych. Skała Kazbeku posępnego Swe czaty pełni przy nich stale... Spokoju grobom należnego Tu nie naruszą ludzkie żale. 1889 r. 28 sierpnia. Jarowe w g. Kijowskiej. Przypisy ---- Zobacz też: Demon — inny przekład tego poematu Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Демон (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) *Дэман (w języku białoruskim) *Le Démon (w języku francuskim) Kategoria:Michaił Lermontow Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Poematy Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim Kategoria:Literatura rosyjska